Power Rangers: Mass Effect
by DarkPhoenix92
Summary: In 2171, the first team of Power Rangers was assembled by Zordon of Eltar to face the evil Rita Repulsa. However, due to a technical malfunction in the Command Center's teleportation grid, six teenagers were teleported to the command center instead of five. In addition to Jason, Zach, Trini, Kimberly and Billy, their long-time friend Jane Shepard was teleported alongside them. Myst
1. Rita's Return

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form claim to own Power Rangers or Mass Effect. I am just playing around in their sandbox.

Summary: In 2171, the first team of Power Rangers was assembled by Zordon of Eltar to face the evil Rita Repulsa. However, due to a technical malfunction in the Command Center's teleportation grid, six teenagers were teleported to the command center instead of five. In addition to Jason, Zach, Trini, Kimberly and Billy, their long-time friend Jane Shepard was teleported alongside them. Mysteriously, the Red Power coin chose two people and the original team would have two Red Rangers.

 **Author's note** : Jane is from the Earthborn background but she never joined the Reds due to certain things that will become clear later in this story. Also, as will become clear later on, her parents are still alive but they abandoned her and she hates them for it.

 **Author's note 2** : Jane also knows Tommy as they grew up at the same orphanage before Tommy was adopted. Jane is also a touch more ruthless than the rest of the team because she grew up in gang territory and had to make some tough decisions to stay alive.

 **Author's note 3** : Because I'm fairly certain this question will be asked at some point, I will cover it right now. Yes, Jason will become the Red Ranger and Shepard will not be staying on the team for long. She is a senior in High School and will turn 18 very soon at this point and plans to join the military once she is able to do so.

Power Rangers: Mass Effect Edition

 _Angel Grove, California_

It was a week before classes were due to start up at Angel Grove high school and six teens were gathered around a table at Ernie's Youth center. Their names were Kimberly, Zach, Billy, Trini, Jason and Jane. Five of the six had been the best of friends for almost 12 years. While Jane had come in later, they had welcomed her with open arms once she finally found it in her to trust them.

Growing up in the heart of gang territory, Jane Shepard was not one to trust easily and when she first met the group of five that she was now sitting with, she was guarded and untrusting of them and thought that they were just trying to be friendly to her because they wanted to be able to say that they'd befriended the poor kid with the fire hair.

The five of them eventually proved to Jane that their desire to be friends was genuine and that they didn't want anything and since then, the six of them had been inseparable. Jane was their sister in everything but blood and they would truly walk through hell to ensure that she was safe and happy just as she would gladly do the same thing for them. The six of them were as close knit friends as was possible at Angle Grove high.

Jane leaned over and put her arms around Kimberly and Jason. After the shit she went through the night before, she needed the comfort of her friends' presence.

"Is something wrong, Jane?" Jason asked with a concerned glance over at his friends.

Jane sighed, pressing her fingers to her temple. "Ní bheidh Reds Fucking saoire Allie an ifreann ina n-aonar. Tá mé ag dul a ghortú iad. Go holc."

Kim reached over and poked Jane in the arm. "Uh, Jane, can you repeat that in English please? None of us speak Irish, after all."

"Sorry guys. This whole situation has me pretty frustrated and you know me when I'm frustrated." Jane replied, chuckling ruefully. "Anyways, you were asking what was wrong, right? Well, the Reds paid another visit to the orphanage last night and Allie's in a coma now and we don't know when she'll wake up.

The table fell silent at that as everyone contemplated what they'd been told. Jane lived at an orphanage since her parents didn't want anything to do with her, and the feeling was pretty mutual, and Allie was the matron of the orphanage and the closest thing Jane had to a mom. Jane had the bad luck to live in gang territory since she lived on the outskirts of Angel Grove where they were constantly harassing the locals and the police did next to nothing. Trini's parents had tried to adopt Jane more than once but the paperwork had never gone through for some reason or another and it had never happened.

Kim hugged Jane tightly upon hearing that. She hated that her best friend had to go through this just because some bastards thought it'd be a good idea to hit an orphanage. She had contemplated going out there with her friends and giving them a piece of her mind on more than one occasion but Jane always talked them out of it by pointing out that they would probably get killed and it usually ended with her crying that she didn't want to lose her friends which meant that they spent the next hour or so trying to comfort her.

"Oh, Jane. I'm so sorry. Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Trini, leaning over to hug Jane. Jane smiled sadly.

"I wish there was, Tri. But unless one of you guys can magically make Allie wake up again or know the number of a good hitman so I can off the bastard that sent them after us, there really isn't anything.

Everyone fell silent at that, just standing there with Jane and knowing that all they could really do was to be there for her.

After another couple of minutes, Jane stood up. "Well, I'd better get going now. I need to get back to the orphanage and make sure John hasn't managed to burn it down or something. God knows I can't trust him to not fuck it up. I'll see you in class next week." Jane walked away, waving goodbye to her friends as she walked out the door.

- _One week later_ -

Two scouts on the moon were walking along the surface in another exploration run in search of a missing military patrol. Suddenly, one of them saw something shining off in the distance.

Motioning to his partner, the two of them started towards the sight of the strange

glimmer. After a few minutes of travel, they arrived in front of what looked to be a giant

space dumpster. The first astronaut glanced at his partner before reaching for his radio to talk to him.

"Is that a giant space dumpster?" asked the first scout in shock.

"Sure looks like it. Should we open it?" asked the second.

His friend nodded at that. There was a small nagging feeling in the back of his head saying that it was a bad idea to open a random container on the moon but he ignored it. " _After all,_ " he reasoned, " _What's the worst that could happen?_ "

The two of them moved over and grabbed the lid by the edges before dragging it off the dumpster.

The moment the lid was clear of the container, several colored lights shot out and began circling their heads before landing several feet away and forming into a number of individuals, some human and others… less so.

The first was a woman wearing a bizarre looking dress, carrying a giant stick with a half- moon on the end of it. Despite her bizarre and ridiculous appearance, there was something about her that made the two astronauts want to run away in terror.

The second figure was a giant being in golden armor with the face of a monkey and a fearsome looking sword. This being was quite obviously a warrior.

The last few figures were a mix of the most bizarre and unbelievable creatures imaginable and none of the astronauts had the slightest clue what they were.

The sight of these figures was more than enough to terrify the two men into flight and they threw caution to the wind and ran for it, hoping to make it to their craft and leave ASAP.

They barely made it twenty feet. The mysterious woman leveled her staff at them and fired a ball of energy. This energy ball slammed into the two astronauts before they could react and incinerated them instantly.

"Well that takes care of that irritation now doesn't it?" she said with a rather twisted smile. "GOLDAR! FINSTER! SQUATT! BABOO!" she screamed, impatiently.

The aforementioned minions dashed up to her to receive their orders.

"Yes, Empress Rita? How may I serve you?" Goldar said in his raspy tone.

"Take Finster, Squatt and Baboo and go through my Lunar Palace. Check and see if anyone has taken up residence there while we've been in that blasted dumpster. Kill anyone you find and start restoring my palace." Rita commanded.

Goldar bowed to his empress before striding off towards the Lunar Palace with his fellow minions in tow.

Rita let out a sinister sounding cackle as her underlings departed. The universe had better watch out.

Rita Repulsa was back and she was gunning for earth once more.

 **And that's chapter one. I hope I did okay. I never feel all that comfortable with writing and I always seem to find a million and one things wrong with what I do. Please give me some feedback on how you think I am doing. Constructive criticism is very much welcome but if your sole purpose in reviewing is to bitch and whine about how my premise and story sucks, don't expect a response. Finally, I have one line in this chapter from Jane that's in Irish (I'll get into why she speaks Irish later on).**

 **Ní bheidh Reds Fucking saoire Allie an ifreann ina n-aonar. Tá mé ag dul a ghortú iad. Go holc:** Fucking Reds won't leave Allie the hell alone. I am going to hurt them. Badly.


	2. Day of the Dumpster

**Disclaimer** : If you managed to reach this story, you should be able to work out the simple and logical fact that I do not own Power Rangers or Mass Effect.

Summary: In 2171, the first team of Power Rangers was assembled by Zordon of Eltar to face the evil Rita Repulsa. However, due to a technical malfunction in the Command Center's teleportation grid, six teenagers were teleported to the command center instead of five. In addition to Jason, Zach, Trini, Kimberly and Billy, their long-time friend Jane Shepard was teleported alongside them. Mysteriously, the Red Power coin chose two people and the original team would have two Red Rangers.

 **Author's Note** : I was looking over my previous chapter and I realized that I never gave a proper description of what Jane looks like. I can't think of a good place to do it so I'll just put a general one here. She has pale light skin, no freckles, light red hair that reaches halfway down her back and a scar from her temple to her upper chin on the right side of her face that goes through her right eye (she can see out of her right eye, she just has a scar on her eyelid).

Day of the Dumpster

 _Ernie's Juice Bar_

"Damn, that was a rush." gasped Jane as she collapsed in her chair, exhausted after several hours of sparring with Jason.

It was a few hours after the first day of classes had ended and the six of them had stopped by the Juice bar for Jason's classes. Jane had ended up getting roped into helping demonstrate some moves for his class which had ended with a sparring match after the class had ended. They hadn't sparred for a couple weeks now since Jane was always busy trying to keep the Reds away from her orphanage which took up most of her free time.

Jason collapsed in a seat next to her, equally exhausted. "Damn, Jane, you're hitting extra hard today. Is something wrong?

Jane sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I ran into my mother on the way to school this morning and she had the nerve to try and pretend she never dumped me at Allie's orphanage and I kind of blew up on her. Sorry for going nuts on you Jase, but I was super pissed after that meeting and needed to blow off some steam."

The table fell silent at that. Everyone there knew how Jane felt about her parents. She loathed them and if they were to die, she wouldn't ever go to their funeral, not even to mock them.

Jane Shepard was born to an Irish prostitute and one of her clients. Neither had wanted her so they'd had her dumped at an orphanage in California as soon as she was born just to be as far away from her as possible. The only time before this that Jane had met her mother, she had been openly mocked and referred to as "the mistake" by her.

Trini got up and walked over to Jane's side and leaned over to hug her tightly. If there was one thing Trini hated more than bullies and the bureaucratic assholes that kept her parents from adopting Jane, it was Jane's mother. She was an evil, unrepentant and amoral bitch as far as Trini was concerned and if she was to disappear five hours ago and never be heard from again, it wouldn't be soon enough.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that bitch, Janey. Is there anything we can do for you? We could have girl's night at my house or take a trip to the mall if you want." Trini asked.

Jane smiled at that. Despite everything, Trini was still one of the best friends she could have made and as far as she was concerned, Trini was her sister in every way that mattered.

"I think I like the sound of a girl's night, Tri. I could use some time with just us and Kim. I really need to unwind after today." Jane said with a slight smile.

Trini grinned happily at that. "Great! It's decided then. We'll meet at my house at six tonight."

Jane nodded, happily before settling down in her chair once more.

All of a sudden the building began to shake furiously and Ernie ran into the main part of the building shouting, "IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE! EVERYONE GET TO COVER!"

All around Jane and her friends, people were frantically running to get to the nearest safe place. The six of them stood up with Jane and Trini still holding onto each other.

All of a sudden, Jane and her friends felt a strange feeling in the pit of their stomachs before they could see nothing but a blurry light and they were moving at insanely fast speeds towards somewhere. They knew not where.

Suddenly, the light faded and the found themselves in a room full of computers, medical supplies and various systems that would equal, if not surpass what the military had access to.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jane saw two extremely strange things. A massive tube filled with light and what looked like a synthetic of some kind.

Suddenly two beams of light shot into the tube from the projectors beside it and formed into a giant head which began to speak.

"Welcome humans! I am Zordon, an interdimensional being caught in a time warp." Said the newly identified Zordon.

The robot made his way over to the group before speaking. "Aiyiyiyi. Zordon! It appears that the teleporter has malfunctioned. You asked for five and I brought six. What are we to do?

"Calm down, Alpha. The system is only a few months old. A glitch or two is to be expected."

Jane stepped up to the energy tube before asking, "Hey you. Zordon was your name right? Well, would you mind explaining why we're here and what you want with us because I am totally lost."

Zordon chuckled before beginning to explain, "Yes, I suppose you six are owed some answers. You may as well sit down, though. This will be a bit of a long story."

The six of them sat on the floor with Jane and Trini still hugging. Things might have been super strange at the moment but Jane still needed her best friend and Trini was more than happy to oblige.

Once everyone was settled down, Zordon began his tale.

"Ten thousand years ago, before I was trapped in this time warp, I was a member of an elite team of warriors known as the Power Rangers. Alongside me were five others including my sister, wife, brother, my best friend and my daughter. We fought evil wherever it was to be found and claimed victory after victory against it for centuries. However, the forces of evil sought to break up and destroy my team. My wife, daughter and brother were captured and turned to the side of evil while my best friend was fatally wounded and had to be placed in cryo-stasis to be saved. I was forced to do battle against them time after time until one final battle. My wife, who became the sorceress Rita Repulsa, was tricked into a game of chance. The results of that game allowed me to trap her and her minions, including my daughter, in a space dumpster on your moon. My brother was placed under a powerful magic seal that only the forces of good can break and trapped there."

Zordon paused for a moment, seemingly catching his breath, before carrying on. "It was thought that this was the end of the evil that had befallen us, however that was not the case. Two days ago, Rita and her minions were released from containment on the moon by two scouts who found and opened her dumpster. It has become necessary to recreate our team. You have been chosen to form a team to face the evil that will soon descend upon your world and keep it from destroying this planet."

Jane frowned at that. His plan (assuming they took the word of a giant head in a tube at face value, that is) didn't make much sense to her. "Zordon?" He nodded at her. "I don't understand why you think this plan is necessary. If Rita is such a massive threat, why not notify the military and let them deal with it? Surely they could handle such a threat much easier than a group of teenagers you give superpowers?" Jane asked, puzzled.

Zordon just smiled. He had been expecting that question from her. Jane Shepard was nothing if not pragmatic, after all. It was to be expected with her background.

Zordon spoke calmly, "The reason for that is simple, Jane. The military does not have the forces to deal with Rita. Most of the higher ups are likely aware of her release by now. I have communicated with them in the past and they have informed me that if Rita was ever to become free, it is unlikely that they would have the forces to do more than blockade her base of operations. They are simply stretched too thin to spare the troops or ships."

Jane nodded at that. It did make sense after all. What with the current proxy war against the Batarians in the traverse over colonial expansion, it was hardly a secret that most of the military was stationed somewhere in the colonies to guard against pirates and slavers. "I guess that makes sense." Jane said as she turned to face her friends. "So what do you think guys? Should we save the world?"

The six of them exchanged glances, having a silent conversation about it before turning back to Zordon. Jane could see in everyone's eyes that they were of the same mind. She turned to face Zordon and spoke their reply. "We accept."

Zordon smiled, pleased but surprised. He'd thought they would need a bit more convincing than that. He wasn't wrong often but on this occasion, Zordon was happy to have been mistaken.

"Alpha, the power coins please." The little robot walked over to one of the panels and hit a series of buttons which opened a compartment. He walked over and pulled out a tiny box and set it on one of the surfaces before gesturing for the teens to approach it.

The six of them walked over to it and looked inside. The box contained five coins with different insignias on them. There were Red, Black, Blue, Pink and Yellow coins which each had a small picture of a dinosaur on them.

As the teens stared at them, the coins floated in the air and flew over to them. The Black coin flew over to Zach. It landed in his hand and a suit materialized on his body ( **I am not going to describe what the ranger suits look like for teams that were in the show** ).

"What the hell?" gasped Zach.

Zordon smiled at that. He always enjoyed the surprise that came with a new ranger team gaining their powers for the first time.

"That, Zachary, is the beauty of your powers. No one person chooses what powers you will wield. The powers have a sort of life of their own and they choose their own holder. In this case, you have been chosen to wield the powers of the Black Mastodon Ranger by the power coin."

"M-me?" Zach gasped, shocked. "But why would it choose me? There must be thousands of people more capable than I am of saving the world."

"They were not chosen, Zachary, you were."

"All right, then. I still kind of think it was a mistake but I'll accept." said Zach

Zordon smiled at that. He'd dealt with uncertain ranger candidates in the past and they usually came around. Zachary would need some experience but he would, undoubtedly be an excellent ranger in the future.

"Now the rest of you, please step forward and place your hands over the coins so they can choose their wielder." Zordon said.

The other five stepped forward and placed their hands over the box. Immediately, the blue, yellow and pink coins flew out of the box and transformed their respective choices. Billy was chosen as the blue ranger, Trini as the yellow ranger and Kimberly as the pink ranger.

The Red power coin, however, did not go to a specific person but was hovering in the air between Jason and Jane. It almost seemed to be waiting for something.

"Aiyiyiyi! Zordon! The power coin is just floating there and doing nothing. What is going on?" Alpha asked.

Zordon frowned in bewilderment. Nothing like this had every happened in his experience. A power coin had always chosen its wielder quickly. He had never seen one float between two individuals like that. It almost seemed as if…. Zordon almost gasped at that revelation. He had heard of something like this in the past where a power coin had chosen two people to hold its powers but he had never seen it. He was aware of what to do in such a case, fortunately.

"Calm down, Alpha. I believe that I have figured out what is going on. The power coin has chosen two holders. While this is unusual, it is certainly not unheard of. Jason and Jane, please place your hands in the air on either side of the power coin to accept the power."

They nodded and raised their hands in the air before placing them in midair with their palms facing the coin. There was a bright flash of light and a second red power coin appeared in front of Jane. The two coins floated to their respective owners and their suits formed on their bodies ( **Jane's uniform is basically identical to the pink ranger suit just in red).**

"Wow! That was incredible." Jane gasped.

"You can say that again! I've never felt anything like this." Billy said.

The rest of the team concurred, stating that they felt amazing after that first time gaining their powers.

Zordon smiled at that. He'd almost forgotten how new rangers reacted to their powers for the first time. It was certainly a sight to see.

Zordon was about to speak again, the alarm began blaring and an image of Angel Grove appeared in the viewing globe. There was a large group of what appeared to be clay men and a giant humanoid monkey in golden armor walking around destroying things. From the looks of it, the tiny local military garrison had already been overrun and dozens of people were dead already.

Zordon was quick to issue orders to his new team, "It's Goldar and the putties. Rita must have sent them down to test Earth's defenses. You must get down there immediately. Alpha, teleport them to Goldar's location immediately. Rangers. Prepare for battle."

The six of them nodded and Alpha engaged the teleportation system sending them to the outskirts of Angel Grove.

They materialized there after a few seconds and Jane immediately realized the situation was bad. Owing to her experience in fending off the Reds in her local area, she had a decent amount of combat experience and began issuing orders immediately.

"Okay guys, there's too many for us to stop them in time if we stick together. We need to split up. Divide the team in two. Jason. I want you to take Zach and Kim. You two go after the groups on the left side and deal with them. I'll take Billy and Trini and we'll go right. Remember, you want to protect civilians and injured soldiers first. Taking care of these freaks can wait until after." Jane barked.

"Everyone understand?" they nodded, "Good. Then get to it." she commanded.

The team split in half and began heading towards the different combat areas to rescue civilians and injured soldiers from the garrison.

After about fifteen minutes, though, Jane realized that people were getting injured faster than they could save them. They needed to change plans. She motioned for Trini and Billy to regroup and opened a radio channel to Jason's team ( **their suits have short range radios in the helmets** ) to discuss a change in plans.

"This isn't working guys. They're injuring people faster than we can rescue them. We have to take these assholes out first before rescuing civilians, but we can't give up on the rescue. I need a volunteer to stay on rescue duty while the rest of us go on the attack." Jane snapped, hurriedly

Kimberly stepped forward, "I'll stay to rescue civilians, Jane. I'm no good in a fight, anyways."

Jane smiled behind her helmet and clapped Kim on the back. "You'll get better with time, Kim. Don't worry about it. But thanks. Okay everyone. Let's go!"

The other five charged off towards the putties and Goldar while Kim stayed back to rescue civilians.

( **I will be doing an actual fight scene below and for a good chunk of the rest of the chapter and I'm not very good at them so if you have any advice, please share.** )

Jane opened the fight with a crippling punch to a putty's chest that sent it flying and knocked six more to the ground. She charged into the horde of enemies in front of her and tore through them like a force of nature. Dozens of putties charged her at once but it made no difference. They were crushed before any could land a blow. Jane slammed her fists and feet into them, delivering powerful and devastating blows to them before any could react.

Jason knocked over two putties with a double haymaker and sent three more flying with a tornado kick to the head that knocked one into two nearby putties before moving on to the next ones and tearing through one after another and then some as he went.

Trini ran forward and jumped towards the putties, slamming her feet into them as she went and taking out two of them in one move. She moved through the swarm of enemies, slipping between their clumsy blows and slamming feet and fists into them as she went.

Zach strolled towards the massive horde of enemies, dancing as he went and dodged and weaved his way through their blows as he punched and kicked through the putties one after another.

Billy slammed the back of his hand into a putty and it crumpled like a marionette with its strings cut. He moved through the putties, neutralizing them one by one.

In the space of only a few minutes, the entire force of Rita's putties had been reduced to nothing. For a moment, it seemed that the fight was over. Then a massive explosion of golden energy struck the ground, knocking five of the six rangers off their feet. Goldar had entered the fight at last.

Jane was first to respond, leaping to her feet and charging this new enemy while calling out orders. "Jason, Trini, Billy follow me. Zach and Kim, take the left and right. Hit him hard."

Jane made a running jump towards Goldar, landing several powerful kicks before spinning around and planting her elbow in his chest and hitting him in the face with a backhand knuckle strike.

She jumped back as Jason and Trini charged him, slamming their fists into his gut and kicking him repeatedly in the face.

Billy ran forward and began to charge but Jane held out an arm, halting him before addressing Goldar with an arrogant smirk on her face. "I don't know what the hell you are, freak, but your time on our planet has run out and we are here to show you the door now leave unless you want me to add to your collection of scars and bruises by the time you depart."

Goldar let out a barking laugh, "I do not need suffer the view of fools. You will all die and my empress will rule the earth."

Jane smirked at that, "Yeah, good luck with that. She'll need it if every underling is as incompetent and useless as you are."

Goldar snarled and charged her with his sword pointed towards her at an angle.

His blade whistled through the air towards Jane but she simply dodged out of the way. Jane danced her way through the rain of sword blows that Goldar sent her way before she found an opening and hit him in the upper chest with a powerful right hook, sending him crashing into the ground.

Goldar stood up and glared at Jane before charging again but before he could do anything, Zach and Kim came in from the sides and slammed their fists into his gut.

Goldar gasped in shock and pain and skidded backwards, coughing and heaving.

Jane turned slightly to her friends, "Guys, leave this one to me. I want to finish him myself."

The rest of the team just nodded. They knew that getting Jane to accept help was a difficult proposition and there was also that situation with her mother thinking her a mistake. Because of that, Jane felt an overwhelming need to prove herself capable of handling herself even if she had friends who were willing to stand by her.

Goldar sneered, "Pathetic human! You think that you can stop me alone? I will enjoy killing you."

He charged at Jane who did something nobody was expecting. She waited until Goldar was almost in melee range, drew back her leg and slammed her knee into his crotch. Goldar fell to the ground, screaming in agony.

Jane burst out laughing at that, "Shows what you know, monkey-man. Anyone with half a brain could have seen that coming."

Goldar snarled and tried to struggle to his feet but before he was fully up again, he received a mental command from Rita, " _Return to the palace. You are in no shape to continue fighting and we must analyze the results of this battle. You will have plenty of opportunities to destroy them at a later date._ "

Goldar gripped his sword and raised it to the sky. He teleported away but not before tossing one last remark the rangers' way, "This isn't over, humans. I will have my revenge."

"Well, good luck with that." Jane murmured.

Zordon chimed in over their communicators, "Well done, Rangers. You did an exceptional job against Rita's forces for your first battle. I will teleport you back momentarily. We have a few matters to discuss."

Jane nodded and the six of them were teleported back to the Command Center.

Once back in their base, they removed their helmets and turned to face Zordon.

"Allow me to congratulate you on a job well done, Rangers. Rarely have I seen a battle between a new team of rangers and the forces of evil go as smoothly as this one. Jane, you have proven yourself to be a skilled and adaptable field commander, able to recognize the vital smaller details and make changes to your plans when needed." Zordon said.

Jane blushed and replied, "Thanks, Zordon. I'm sure I made some serious mistakes, though."

"Everyone does, red ranger. Nobody is perfect. You should not criticize yourself for not being perfect." Zordon replied.

"And to the rest of you, well done. You have proven beyond any doubt that the power coins chose the right people for the job. Now then, there is one last matter to address before you return to your lives. There are a number of established rules that you must follow or you risk losing your powers. They were put in place by the group that created these powers to prevent them from being abused. First, never use your powers for personal gain. Second, never escalate a battle unless your enemy forces you to. And finally, keep your identity a secret. These rules are not absolute and they are somewhat flexible as is needed. Having a rigid set of rules is just asking for trouble, after all."

Jane spoke up, "I don't see any issue with these rules. I do have one thing to ask though."

Zordon nodded at her to continue.

"I imagine that you know I live at an orphanage, right? Well, a few days ago, the woman who runs it was injured in a gang attack. She's in a coma now. The reason I bring this up is that she's like family to me since my mother is an absolute bitch. Would you be able to heal her and would it be acceptable to tell her about us being rangers. We need to be able to talk about it to someone other than each other and you, I think."

Zordon paused as he thought about it. It was a sensible request to tell someone else so the rangers would have someone to talk to if they needed it, and he'd checked this woman's background and it was perfectly reasonable to tell her. The healing could easily be done and most people would chalk it up to simple luck as to why she woke up so soon (it was only a few days since she had gone into her coma). With that, there really wasn't any decision to be made.

"Alpha, teleport Aileen Connelly to the medical bay and prepare it to begin healing of serious physical injuries." Zordon commanded.

Alpha pressed a series of buttons on one of the consoles and there was a flash of light in the medical area. A light skinned, chestnut haired woman wearing a dirty t-shirt and torn jeans was lying on one of the beds.

Alpha began tapping buttons to initiate the healing system. A few minutes later, a light shone on her body and the more obvious wounds healed instantly. After another hour to wait for the few internal injuries and the blow to her head to heal, she began to wake up.

Allie groaned as she began to open her eyes. She frowned in bewilderment as she saw a strange room filled with computer consoles, a robot and a… floating head? Nothing seemed to make sense, so she focused on what she did know. Jane and her five friends standing by her bed.

"Hey there, Allie. How are you feeling?" Jane murmured as she squeezed her surrogate mother's hand, gently.

"Confused as hell, mostly. Where am I? How did I get here and why is there a robot and I giant floating head in a tube here? Am I going crazy or is this real?" Allie rattled off in quick succession.

Jane chuckled at the rapid fire questions. "It's nice to see you haven't changed, Allie. But to answer your easier question first, yes this is real. As to your other questions, that's a bit of a long story.

"Well, I've got nothing but time seeing as I probably can't get back on my feet right away. By the way, what happened to me? I barely remember."

Jane sighed before replying, "The reds came by and decided to pull more of their crap and you were hurt pretty badly by the end of it."

Allie growled at that, "Beidh na reds fucking teacht ar mo chos suas a n- asal comhchoiteann an chéad uair eile siad ag obair suas an nerves chun a thaispeáint a n-aghaidh thart anseo."

Jane smirked, "I'm glad to see you haven't changed, Allie. I missed you even if it was only three days."

Allie glanced at Jane, "Don't change the subject, Janey. What the hell is going on?"

Jane sighed before she launched into the tale with some interjections from her friends, Zordon and Alpha to help Allie understand better.

"Well that's a tale and a half. I always knew you were meant for great things, Jane but even I never would've guessed that you six would end up fighting off an alien invasion with the help of a robot and a giant head." And don't worry about your secret. You have my word that nobody will hear about it from me."

Zordon smiled at that, "I had a feeling that telling you was the right decision."

"Well you certainly are good at judging people, I'll give you that. Now then, how long until I can head back to the orphanage? From what I've heard, John could do with an ass kicking to get himself back into shape."

Billy glanced at the medical readouts on one of the monitors before replying, "Based on this, I'd say you'll be good in about a day."

Allie grinned, "Glad to hear it. So, I'll see you tomorrow, Jane, and don't even think about hanging around here. You get your butt to Trini's house and have some fun. You could certainly use it. Make sure you let John know I'm up though, will you?"

Jane chuckled. She knew better than to try arguing with Allie about this. Once she made up her mind, there was no changing it. It was why she loved her so much.

"All right, Allie. I'll see you tomorrow. Come on guys. Let's get out of here."

With that, they teleported to outside Ernie's Juice bar.

Jane looked down at her watch and almost jumped. "Crap! Trini, it's almost 5:30. You and Kim still good for that girl's night at your house?"

Trini and Kim nodded, "Of course. After today, I think we all need to unwind a bit but the guys should be able to handle their own so let's go. In fact, why don't we turn it into a slumber party while we're at it?"

Jane just nodded. She should've known that Trini would use it as an excuse to have her spend the night but she couldn't say that she minded. Fortunately, she had her bag of overnight supplies with her since Trini tended to spring things like this on her so there was no need to go by the orphanage and pick anything up.

"Sure! I'm ready. You want to go now?" Trini nodded.

"If you girls need a ride, I can drop you off on the way home." Jason offered.

"Sure!" said Kim,

With that, Jane, Trini and Kim piled into Jason's car and headed to Trini's house for an evening of relaxation.

 **And that's it for this chapter. It's a bit longer than the last one, but this was my first real chapter. The last one was more of an introduction than anything. You've probably noticed this already but things aren't going to be as easy for the rangers in this story as they were in the show. People are going to get killed by Rita's putties and monsters and they will not manage to save everyone. Also, in this story, Rita is going to be more calculating and ruthless than in the TV show. She will still fail in the end but it will be a much harder fight, in most cases.**

 **I want to apologize for my fight scene earlier in this story. I am not actually that good at writing combat and if anyone can suggest improvements I could make to that section, I would appreciate it.**

 **Finally, to address a few points about this chapter, I did have Zordon go into some more detail about how the current situation came about because I wanted to have the rangers accept right of the bat instead of getting attacked when they leave and going from there. If you think that is unrealistic, just keep in mind that this story takes place in 2171 not the 1990s and aliens are commonplace by this point since the first contact war has already happened so the idea of a powerful alien attacking earth is not a massive shock in a world where you have Volus, Elcor and Hanar wandering around. I know this episode had a Megazord battle in it during the show but in this timeline, Rita decided to not show her hand that early so Goldar's attack was more of a test than anything so that didn't happen. Finally, I am aware that nobody asked about what happened to Zordon's sister since he mentioned that she was a ranger as well. The reason for that is that all of the stuff they heard was kind of an info dump so it just slipped their minds. All I will say is that she is both alive and still good but not really in a position to help out.**

 **Just to bring up one last minor point. I am planning to make this a series and Jane will be leaving at some point. I would like to be able to include both Ninjor and Dulcea in a way that has the rangers going to both Phaedos and Ninjor's temple to get their powers and have it make sense but I'm not sure how to do that. If anyone has an idea about this, I would be more than willing to consider it.**

You can find my translation of the one Irish line down below.

 **Those fucking reds will find my foot up their collective ass the next time they work up the nerves to show their face around here** : Beidh na reds fucking teacht ar mo chos suas a n- asal comhchoiteann an chéad uair eile siad ag obair suas an nerves chun a thaispeáint a n-aghaidh thart anseo .


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

Power Rangers: Mass Effect Update

Hello readers. I just wanted to give you an update on this story since I've not updated in a while. I am currently attending a master's program at college and I have little to no free time which is why I haven't posted anything in so long. I can't give you a precise amount of time for when I will be able to finish and post the next chapter because my schedule is not very consistent. All I can say is that I will post the next chapter as soon as I am able. When I get around to that, I will take this down. Thank you so much for your patience and I hope to get the next chapter up soon.


End file.
